Twin sister
by zombleangel
Summary: Yellow Jacket finds out she is a twin to the former scout Bumblebee, and although she is a 'con she wants to join her brothers team. How is Bumblebee going to react? (story based on show Transformers Robots in Disguise)
1. Twin sister

A yellow and black cybertronian walks up to the Lord of the Deceptions. You called Lord Megatron."YJ asked " Ah yes, yellow jacket I have mission for you." he replied" A Mission ?" " What type of mission?" She asked as she walked up to his side. "An infiltration mission, I want you to infiltrate a base on Earth. The leader of this base is the former scout Bumblebee." "Bumblebee ?, you mean Optimus Prime's former scout?" Yellow jacket asked.

"That's the one." Megatron replied

"Do we know the location of the base My Lord?" 'Jacket asked.

"We do. I just sent you the coordinates" . Megaton replied.

"Oh and one more thing Yellow Jacket." Megaton warned YJ.

"Yes Lord Megatron ?" She replied.

"The former scout is your twin brother." Mega said facing her.

"You can't be serious !" YJ exclaimed, shock written all over her faceplates.

"Oh I'm very serious 'Jacket , I have a story if you would like to hear it. " Megaton said looking at her.

"Please tell." YJ replied as she sat down to listen.

"You see Yellow Jacket, a couple months before the war started you and your brother were born , both of you got caught up in the beginning of it all. Prime found Bumblebee and took him under his wing and then I found you and took you under my wing. You never knew Bumblebee was your twin bro .. until now." Mega explained. "Thank you for telling me that story my Lord, now, if you don't mind I have a mission to do." She said standing up facing the Lord of Decepticons.

"Of course. Dismissed." Lord Mega said.

 **Authors note :** **yj means yellow jacket and mega means megatron.**


	2. Meeting your twin

On the road YJ was following the map to the coordinates . When she got close she noticed that the coordinates led to a junkyard. She rolled up cautiously noticing their were" fleshies" around.

"Bumblee your back."One of the fleshings said. He walked up to the vehicle reached a hand out to touch the hood, before he did he noticed the Decepticon insignia and stuttered the word "D-D-Decepticon !"he yelled. "Come here son." his parental unit said " I mean no harm to you , I'm looking for Bumblebee" the car said in a reassuring voice , via speakers. "Bumblebee as in lieutenant Bumblee ?" a police car said behind her. "Yes, do you know him " Yj asked "He's my commanding officer." she replied.

A few mins later the real Bumblebee and the team came into the junkyard , when they past the gate they screeched to a stop. They transformed and pointed their blasters towards the 'con. "Stand down 'con , we have you surrounded!" Lieutenant Bee said in a warning voice. Yellow jacket transformed and looked Bee straight in the optics. "Wow you look identical." one of his teammates said. Yellowjacket retracted her blaster and in response Bees blaster retracted as well on its own."What the- What just happened ?" Bee asked surprised." I retracted your blaster for you,please let me explain." Yellow jacket said in a calming voice looking around Bees team.


	3. The Realization story

"My name is Yellow jacket , I'm half 'con and half 'bot. Lord Megatron wanted me to infiltrate your base. Now that I know that I have a twin brother ,instead I want to join your ranks and become a full autobot."

"Wait, one nano-second, What do you mean that your half 'con half 'bot yellow jacket?" one of the teammates asked.

"Ah, well that's an interesting story. If you're up for a story that is ?" She gave them a questioning look . The team sat around her quickly and nodded in response.

"Well ok I'll give you the condensed version of it ."

She told them how a couple months before the war she and her brother were born. Now in the midst of it all Optimus Prime found Bumblebee and Megatron found her took and how they each took them under their wings. "So that's what I meant by by half 'con half 'bot, I have the 'con insignia on one shoulder and the 'bot insignia on the other. that's why on my chest the insignia is part 'bot part 'con. The human child must have only seen the 'con insignia.

She looked around the team and saw all shocked faces. " Wow that was an intense story ."one teammate said shock still written on his face plates. She then looked at her twins face worried about what he might say . Bee was silent for a while then finally spoke. "Is that really what happend Yellow Jacket ?" he asked worry covering his face plates.

She nodded silently.


	4. Welcome to the team

All of a sudden the lieutenant gave her a hug. " I lost you when we were kids (sparklings). I'm not going to lose you again''. Bee said in his sister's audio receptors. YJ was shocked she returned the hug just as fiercely.

" I thought I never see you again Bumble'' . "Now that that's over with want you meet the team including the humans.'' Lieutenant Bee said. "Hi'' everyone said in unison. The name's Strongarm said the police car. The name's Sideswipe said the red speedster. The names Drift said the orange name's Fixit said the helper bot. The names Russell said the human child. "Sorry I got scared of you Yellow Jacket.'' he said politely. It's ok Russel, sorry if I scared you.'' she replied. The names Denny ,his parental unit said "Nice to meet you all, you can call me YJ if you like, it is short Yellow Jacket''she replied. "We'll keep that in mind 'Jacket said the lieutenant . "Oh I almost forgot !'' "I can sense when other 'cons are in the area or coming, I hope it helps.'' YJ told the team. "We'll keep that in mind YJ said Strongarm.

"Welcome to the Bee team sis, and welcome home" Lieutenant Bumblebee said looking into her optics. "Thank you Bumble.''she replied " Wait ,did you just call me Bumble ? he asked. " Yes I hope you don't mind bro''. She said shyly "No I don't mind just as long as as you don't mind me calling you YJ.'' I don't mind at all."she replied.


	5. A 'con turned good

A few weeks after Yellow Jacket was welcomed into the Bee team today was the day that she becomes an Autobot.

"I'm ready to be an Autobot bro. " She said to the lieutenant.

"But is it ok if I keep the 'con insignia so that you can find me if I get lost or run into other 'cons?" YJ asked her brother.

"Sounds ok to me, what do you think team? " Bee asked the team.

"It will give us an advantage for finding more ' cons, so yeah let's take a test run and see what the end result is," replied Drift. The others nodded in agreement.


	6. Cons Ambush

All of a sudden Yellow Jacket had a spike of a headache. "Ahh!" she screamed. Her servos clutching her helm."YJ what's wrong." her brother asked, " 'cons surrounding base led by Starscream". She whispered in a hoarse voice before passing out in his arms.

"Lieutenant she's right a group of 'cons are surrounding the junkyard on all sides. " Fixit said looking at the console.

"Strongarm bring her to the med bay." The lieutenant ordered.

"Yes sir " she replied.

After Yellow Jacket was safe in the med bay, Bee headed into battle. "Starscream don't you go near my sister," Bumblebee warned.

"Who the 'con trader?" Starscream said looking at the sleeping Yellow Jacket.

that fueled bumblebees protective instinct, as a result, he charged at Starscream and the battle began.

Time skip of battle

After the battle was over Yellow Jacket awoke in shock to see the team was surrounding her.

"You ok YJ?" Bee asked his sister as he put a servo on his sister's shoulder.

"Yeah I'm alright, where are the 'cons?" she asked as she was looking around at the teams' worried faceplates. "Starscream and his team are gone now, they shouldn't be back anytime soon, your safe now sis," Bumble responded. The others nodded in agreement. "If any cons come back we will be ready. Also we can teach you the ropes Yellow Jacket with the Lieutenant permission of course." Strongarm said looking at Bumblebee. "Yes, that sounds like a wonderful idea Strongarm, let's start the training course," Bumblebee responded with the biggest grin ever.


End file.
